


Lazy Sundays

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magnus doesn't use magic, our boys being cute, our boys being domesticated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Just as the title suggests, Alec and Magnus take this opportunity to have a...somewhat lazy Sunday
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Lazy Sundays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mansikka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/gifts).



> This came from some comments Mansikka and I made on one of her stories.

Alec knew it was early when he opened his eyes, but thankfully it was Sunday. Which meant he didn't need to be at the institute. 

He opened his eyes to find Magnus staring at him, "Morning."

"Good Morning," Magnus smiled.

Alec leaned over and kissed him, "What time is it?"

"A few minutes before ten. Did you need to be at the institute?"

Alec gave a chuckle, "Magnus, its Sunday. I have nowhere to be except here with you. Unless...you have work to do?"

"Of course not. I'm more than happy to stay in bed with you."

"Good. I think I need five more minutes."

Magnus laughed as he rolled on top of him, "You most certainly are not a morning person are you?" He teased.

"No," Alec grumped, eyes closed.

Magnus just chuckled again, kissing him.

**^^^^**

Twenty minutes later saw both Alec and Magnus showered and dressed. They both were in lounge pants and while Magnus was shirtless, Alec was in a t-shirt. The two were in the kitchen making breakfast. Or attempting to anyway. Magnus was trying to teach Alec how to make a Mediterranean dish called Shakshouka, but Alec kept getting distracted and interrupting their "lesson" with kisses.

"Alexander," Magnus chuckled against his lips.

"Sorry, you're so distracting."

"Shall I put on a shirt?"

"No. No, it's fine. I'll pay attention."

Magnus smirked but continued showing him how to best prepare the dish. Thankfully, they got through the cooking lesson with no more distractions and soon sat out on the balcony to eat.

"This is delicious," Alec murmured swallowing a bite.

"I told you. It's one of my favorites and it's easy to make. Pray you're not distracted."

Alec flushed but smiled, "I can't help it that you're distracting."

Magnus laughed, "Oh, you have no idea how much I find you equally distracting. So, what's on the agenda for today, since you're not required to be in the institute?"

Alec shrugged, "I figured, we could get some things done around the house. That's, I don't know, what I usually do when im not working."

"I would very much enjoy helping you with your...chores," Magnus smiled.

He started to send their empty plates to the kitchen with a wave of magic, but Alec covered his hand.

"Without magic."

Magnus looked abhorred at the idea, but he just smiled, "Of course."

They stood side by side in the kitchen cleaning. Alec was washing and Magnus dried and put away the dishes.

"I suppose there's nothing wrong with cleaning up by hand."

"Right, didn't you tell me you like to tidy up by hand sometimes?" Alec grinned.

Magnus placed a cup in the cupboard, "Yes."

Alec nodded, watching him before spraying Magnus with water and laughed. Magnus looked completely shocked which made Alec laugh even harder. And then the two were splashing each other with water. Getting more water on each other and the floor then actually getting anything cleaned. 

Magnus shook his wet hair and went to get towels while Alec cleaned the floor. 

"I had no idea there was...that much water involved," Magnus teased, handing Alec a towel when he put away the mop.

Alec dried his hair and dragged the towel over his shirt, "Jace, Izzy, and I used to play like this a lot whenever we cleaned when we were younger. Drove mom and dad insane."

Magnus laughed. He relished in hearing stories about Alec and his siblings. Once they got the kitchen all clean, Magnus watched as Alec took the clothes from the hamper and sorted them.Alec then took a load and started a wash aster asking Magnus to strip the bed.

"What?" Magnus laughed.

"You've lived for centuries and you have never heard someone say strip the bed?" Alec teased.

"No."

"I mean, take the sheets off so they could be added to the laundry."

Alec and Magnus made the bed up together. Alec reminding Magnus about not using magic. Once that was done, the second load started and the first one in the dryer, Magnus suggested a drink break.

They sat on the couch with their cocktails. Alec, picked up a book he had been reading to Magnus. He wasn't sure when or how exactly it got started. He figured it probably started one of the nights they had Madzie over and Magnus listened to him read to her.

"You have a lovely voice," he said.

Eventually, the two shifted and Magnus was laying more on his chest, while Alec leaned against the couch. Magnust tilted his head back and Alec happily obliged him, bending down for a kiss.

**^^^^**

"Folding clothes to me seemed like a training session I just couldn't quite master," Alec said as they sat on the couch folding clothes.

"Alexander, you seem like the guy who could master anything you put your mind to."

"Yeah, you'd be surprised. Watching my mom do it, i remember thinking at nine years old how easy it was. Nope. Not easy. Everything just kept coming out a mess."

Magnus laughed, "Well you seem to be doing alright with it now."

"It took years of constant practice. Izzy could do it no problem. Then of course, Jace got the hang of it, but he didn't like doing it. But me? Nope. Nothing I did worked."

Magnus couldn't help laughing. Alec grumbled bit said nothing. They finished doing the laundry and they sprawled out on the couch. Magnus glanced at the clock. It was a little after six.

"Hungry?"

"Not really. I'm still full from lunch."

The two had had a late lunch, ordering from the Indian restaurant down the street.

"Well I have to say today has been quite...eventful."

Alec nodded. They got a lot done. Through the course of doing laundry, they managed to get other smaller tasks done like Alec cleaned the bathroom, Magnus created grocery lists for both his apothecary and the house itself, Magnus organized some of his books, finally and other small things they hadn't had a chance to do. All whole taking the time to just be lazy.

"There is a certain...charm to doing things without magic." 

"Good, I'm glad," Alec stroked his bare chest.

"Will we have more of these lazy Sundays as you so affectionately call them?"

"Sure, but...maybe next Sunday won't be so...busy."

"I hope not. I want a day of just you, me, and our bed."

Alec chuckled, "Mm, I think we can arrange that."

**Author's Note:**

> Shakshouka is a real Mediterranean dish. I looked it up.


End file.
